


Tasting Desire

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Dom Down the Hall [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Jensen isn't too tired to want a little more action; Jared finds some new kinks to add to his spice rack.





	Tasting Desire

They lay in silent darkness. Jared wasn't surprised that he didn't fall asleep right away; he was still buzzing from the extraordinary night he'd been having. But Jensen wasn't sleeping, either, despite his earlier post-orgasmic lassitude. For a long time, they didn't speak, just enjoying the feeling of being together, Jensen occasionally brushing his lips against Jared's back, kissing him through the fabric of his T-shirt. Jared returned each kiss to Jensen, lifting their joined hands to his mouth, sliding Jensen's knuckles over his closed lips.

"'S nice," Jensen said softly.

"'S paradise," Jared replied. Jensen laughed a little.

"You can't blame me for feeling amorous," Jensen sang softly.

"Are you?"

"A bit."

"Wanna do something about it?"

"Oh, maybe just a little," Jensen said after a moment's consideration. Jared smiled against Jensen's hand.

"Got anything in mind?"

"Well...."

"Don't hold out on me, Jensen Ackles," Jared said. 

"Those words sound vaguely familiar. You trying to dom me?"

"Just being an encouraging sub," Jared said. Jensen snorted.

"Consider me encouraged," he told Jared. He licked the back of Jared's neck and Jared shivered.

"I want to mark you," Jensen said, his voice low and dark.

Jared turned his palm upward in Jensen's hand, letting Jensen's forefinger brush against the half-moon mark Jensen had made with his thumb.

"That was for you," Jensen said. "I want to mark you for me."

Jared moaned. This was the dominance and possessiveness he craved, had been craving for years. The same traits Jensen had been so afraid of confessing to.

"You moan a lot for me," Jensen observed. "I like that."

Jared obliged him without really thinking about it.

"Tell me," Jensen said. His words were commanding and his tone matched them, but Jared still heard Jensen's underlying questions.

_Tell me this is all right. Tell me that you're okay with this. Tell me you'll let me do this with you._

"Please, sir," was all Jared said.

"Oh, Jared," Jensen sighed against the back of Jared's neck. "The things I want to do to you."

"Do them," Jared encouraged.

"Earlier, you very properly and politely asked me if you needed permission," Jensen said. Jared didn't remember that he'd been all that proper or polite, more like shaking and desperate, but perhaps the value was in the fact that he'd asked, not how prettily he'd done it.

"It showed you have good instincts, that you're eager to please me. Because you're such a beautifully submissive man." Jared's breath caught. No one had ever praised him this much during sex; he'd never had a chance to learn how much he liked it.

"But do you really understand the risks of asking that kind of question?" Jensen asked.

Jared bit his lip, which didn't prevent a small whine of desire and need from escaping him.

"I'd really like it if you answered me, Jared," Jensen said patiently.

"You might...say no," Jared said softly.

"And if I did?" Dimly, Jared realized that Jensen was stepping him through this, giving him out after out. He appreciated the gesture, but he didn't want out. Not from this.

"Your pleasure would be my pleasure, I guess," Jared said.

Jensen leaned forward, just a bit, breathing deeply to inhale the scent of Jared's shoulder. God _damn_ , this dom was pushing buttons Jared didn't even know he had.

"That's right," Jensen whispered into Jared's ear. "That enough for you?"

"It would have to be," Jared said. Jensen squeezed his hand. Hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make Jared's cock twitch.

"I'm going to mark you, Jared Padalecki," Jensen said with confident authority. "And all you need to do is lie there and look pretty while I do it."

Jensen moved away from Jared; Jared's body wanted to follow but he knew that wasn't what Jensen wanted, so he waited until Jensen laid his hand on Jared's shoulder, then followed mute directions to roll onto his back.

"Take everything off," Jensen told him. Jared quickly wriggled out of his shirt and sweats and flopped back on the bed. Jensen knelt over him.

"Very nice," Jensen said, looking Jared up and down. Jared didn't pose, didn't do anything but lay still. He felt like he was being inspected, and while Jensen obviously approved of what he was seeing, the vague anxiety that Jared might come up short was, given how much he'd discovered he needed Jensen's praise, paradoxically arousing.

Jensen leaned over so he could run his hands along Jared's thighs. Despite his best intentions to be still for Jensen, Jared couldn't stop himself from shifting his hips hopefully.

Jensen laughed softly. "I don't think so. I'm just going to look at your gorgeous cock but not touch you there at all, because this is just for me and I don't want to make things too...difficult for you."

Jared exhaled. Jensen was really going to do it. He was going to do...something, whatever he wanted...to Jared and Jared wasn't going to get to come. And it was so unbearably exciting, this need to suppress his own desires and instincts because it was what Jensen wanted him to do, that Jared hoped he wouldn't fail.

Jensen took his hands off Jared's thighs and swung one leg over so he could kneel directly above Jared. Jensen reached up to cup the back of Jared's head, leaning forward to kiss him softly and sweetly. Jared kind of wanted another claiming, dominating kiss like he'd gotten on the couch, but he wasn't about to complain. It wasn't like he wasn't already feeling submissive enough as Jensen held his head, continuing to kiss him gently while he used his other hand to ease the pillow out from under Jared. 

Jensen broke the kiss and lowered Jared's head to the mattress, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Just keep looking at me," Jensen told him. "Until I tell you not to." Jensen telling him not to was the only thing that could possibly have made Jared stop looking at that point. Jensen was so beautiful with all his concentration focused on Jared.

And Jared had guessed what was coming next, but it was still a shock when Jensen reached down to touch his own cock, briefly pressing it against his lower stomach before fully encircling himself, setting a fast pace as he stroked himself.

"So fuckin' beautiful," Jensen said. "Just look at you, waiting to take anything I give you and beg for more."

"Please," Jared said and Jensen moaned.

"God, that mouth. The things I'm gonna teach it to do for me," Jensen panted as he talked. "You're gonna love suckin' my cock, you'll be so good at it, because you...are...so...good." Jensen punctuated his last words with particularly harsh strokes. Jared wanted to feel that hand on his own cock, handling him roughly, but that wasn't going to happen, not tonight, and Jared moaned because he wanted it so much he was hurting, getting lost in a haze of needing to come but knowing he couldn't, that he wasn't allowed, that Jensen didn't want that from him, not tonight, and his mind and heart wanted to please Jensen more than he'd wanted anything for a long time but his body was in open rebellion.

"Yeah, you want that," Jensen said, his words starting to slur as he got closer to the goal Jared was being denied. "You want to hear how good you are, and I'm gonna tell you over and over because you are. You're good and you're beautiful...." Jensen broke off. Dimly, Jared remembered that Jensen self-censored.

"Tell me," he said to Jensen. "Please tell me."

"Fuck!" Jensen exclaimed. "God, Jared, just...close your eyes. Now!"

Jared didn't want to close his eyes, didn't want to miss seeing the pleasure and vulnerability wash over Jensen's face, but he wanted to obey Jensen above everything, so he closed his eyes and got a different kind of reward.

"Beautiful Jared," Jensen groaned. " _My_ beautiful Jared."

Oh, God, there it was, Jensen's claim of possession, the one he was so afraid to admit to and he was letting himself feel it and Jared felt almost...proud of himself, that he could give this to Jensen, let him feel only the pleasure without shame or fear.

"Mine," Jensen growled and Jared felt Jensen come on his face.

Jensen collapsed next to Jared. "Give me...just a minute," Jensen gasped out. "Just...."

"All yours," Jared said, giving Jensen his minute and himself. Jensen groaned. Jared licked his lips, trying to find.... Oh, there it was, salty, musky and earthy, his first taste of Jensen's come.

"Dead," Jensen said. "You just killed me." Jared hoped not. Maybe he wasn't going to get to come again this night, but he did want to have another orgasm with Jensen at some point and he was pretty sure necrophilia was not one of his heretofore hidden kinks.

"Okay," Jensen said. "I think I've got it a little more together now."

Jared wasn't sure. Jensen's voice sounded absolutely wrecked and Jared couldn't help his envy. Jensen was sated and Jared...wasn't. But that was what he'd agreed to.

"Can I open my eyes?" Jared asked.

"Not yet," Jensen said, and that seemed odd to Jared until he heard Jensen fumbling at his nightstand, getting a tissue. He felt Jensen carefully cleaning off his eyelids and eyelashes.

"Okay," Jensen announced when he pulled away the tissue. "Open, sesame."

Jared opened his eyes and looked at Jensen, who was lounging on his side, elbow bent so his hand could prop up his head.

"How are you feeling?" Jensen asked.

"Horny as fuck," Jared said. Jensen laughed.

"You look like a gorgeous wreck of a human being," Jensen said fondly. He used his free hand to trace patterns on Jared's face, rubbing his come into Jared's skin.

" _Your_ gorgeous wreck of a human being," Jared said, hoping like hell he wasn't crossing a line.

Jensen's hand stilled on Jared's cheek. "Too much?" he asked softly, his face creasing a bit with worry.

"No," Jared said. "Just about perfect," he added and felt a spark of joy when Jensen's anxiety evaporated.

"You'd say anything right about now, wouldn't you?" Jensen teased, using his forefinger to scoop up some come "Here, have some of this," he offered, pressing his finger against Jared's lips. Jared opened his mouth, licking at Jensen's finger, getting a better taste of the proof of Jensen's desire for him. He laughed.

"What?" Jensen asked indulgently as he used his ring finger to pull more semen off Jared's cheek.

"Taste my fingers," Jared giggled. Jensen laughed.

"You like it, though?"

"Mmph," Jared agreed as he sucked on Jared's finger. Jensen continued to feed him until, much too soon as far as Jared was concerned, there was nothing left.

"Let me finish cleaning you off," Jensen offered. Jared mumbled something about washcloths and the bathroom and Jensen laughed and said something about how that wasn't what he meant. Before Jared could think about it further, Jensen started licking his face. 

"Oh, God," Jared moaned. 

"It's okay, Jared," Jensen said against his skin, then continued licking at him. 

"It's really not," Jared complained and Jensen paused.

"Really not okay?" he asked softly.

Jared thought about it. He knew that if he asked now, Jensen would let him come. Maybe even help him. But...Jared liked what they were doing. He ached to come, but he liked restraining himself because Jensen had told him to.

"Really okay," he said with resignation, and Jensen rewarded him with a kiss. Jared tried to concentrate on the gentle, undemanding press of Jensen's lips on his, letting him in, desperate to fuck his mouth on Jensen's tongue but knowing that would just make things more difficult for himself.

Jensen kept the kiss tender and sweet, not trying to get Jared any more worked up than he already was.

"That was incredible," Jensen said when he broke their kiss. "You're incredible."

"Incredibly horny," Jared couldn't stop himself from saying.

"No one ever died from blue balls," Jensen said reassuringly.

"You mean Chad Michael Murray lied to me in high school?" Jared demanded to know.

"Okay," Jensen said. "I don't know who or what Chad Michael Murray is, but did someone really pull that on you?"

"Yep," Jared said, welcoming the distraction. "I told him to remember that I'm a sub but I'm also a guy and that I knew for a fact nobody ever died from blue balls, and I also knew that some things are more uncomfortable than passion unspent and I would do those things to him if he didn't drive me home."

Jensen giggled. "'Passion unspent?' What did he do?"

"Said, 'you're all right, Padalecki,' and drove me home and then on Monday, he tried to get me on the wrestling team."

"What?"

"It was the closest thing to martial arts we had at my school and Chad had decided I was a badass. Unfortunately, my school didn't allow cross-dynamic contact sports and there was no sub wrestling team."

"Their loss."

"That's exactly what Coach Pileggi said. Repeatedly throughout each season until I graduated."

"Hmmm," Jensen said. Jared shifted a little. "You okay, there?"

"Calming down a little," Jared said. It was true. He still felt the ache in his balls, but the desperation had worn off.

"Okay," Jensen said. "I'm kind of ready to nap out now. You?"

"Not quite that calm, but you go right ahead."

Jensen pulled the blanket and sheet up to cover them both, solicitously retrieving the pillow, sliding it neatly under Jared's head before snuggling in next to Jared. Before long, he'd fallen asleep, still holding on to Jared.

Jared thought about what had happened. It had been amazing, incredible, maybe even more so because hadn't gotten to come. He'd totally surrendered everything to Jensen and the fullness of his submission to Jensen's will had taken him past physical desire and into some unknown place that excited him more than it frightened him.

Jared tried cut off those thoughts at the root. If he explored them any further, he'd be back to desperation in no time and he could forget getting any sleep at all. Instead, he thought about specifics. The way Jensen had tasted...no, that was not helping. The way he'd kept checking in. Yeah, Jared thought, that was good. That was sexy but not as arousing as thinking about what Jensen had looked like, how he had sounded, his voice getting rougher and less precise as he....

Okay, that wasn't really helping either. There had to be something he could think about, something Jensen had said or done that wasn't particularly sexy but was revealing in some way. He thought not about Jensen's accent. Mostly he sounded generically American, like the world's sexiest newscaster. Except, there, at the end...he'd slurred the letter g, drawn out his words in a way that was incredibly familiar.... "I'll be," Jared muttered. "All this, and he's from Texas, too."

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternate universe, researchers and public health officials put a premium on stamping out sexually transmitted disease. Not so in ours, alas. 
> 
> The exchange that concludes with "You can't blame me for being amorous" is an abbreviated version of "'S Wonderful" (1927), music by George Gershwin, lyrics by Ira Gershwin. An American songbook standard, it's been covered by everyone and his big sister. 
> 
> 'S awful nice  
> 'S paradise  
> 'S what I like to see  
> You've made my life so glamorous  
> You can't blame me for feeling amorous....


End file.
